


꽃잎놀이

by googlevixx



Category: Leo - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/googlevixx/pseuds/googlevixx
Summary: Based off of the Blossom Tears MV by LYn x Leo. WARNING- implied emotional abuse.





	꽃잎놀이

It became less about loving each other and more about not falling apart. There was some sort of corrupt tendril that threatened to break us apart. I wasn't sure where I had gone wrong.

❝ He loves me , he loves me not ❞

We were happy, weren't we? I was happy, but it was foolish to assume that you were, too. You, with your quiet charisma and cold eyes, should have never wanted someone like me. All I wanted was for you to care and realize that you were everything I needed.

❝ The countless words of love we whispered ❞

"They meant nothing," I think I hear him say. No, not aloud. I hear it in the way he doesn't touch me, and the way he turns away. I hear it in the way he looks at her picture, and something tugs at my heart.

❝ The flower petals drench my feet ❞

It hurts so much. Can't you see that? I want to scream at him. I want to ask what made him act this way. But, I won't hurt him like that. I can't. Even if he continues to hurt me, I love him too much.

❝ I loved you, but now I hate you ❞

You didn't think you could ever lose me. I was ready to leave. When I stepped out of the door that day, only after I was sure you were gone, I wanted to flee. I wanted to run as far away from you as I could. But, then I thought of your face, and I thought of all the memories we hadn't yet shared. I thought that it was alright to give you another chance.

❝ I was lonely everyday ❞

Didn't you see?

❝ I don't love you ❞

How much you meant to me?

❝ Even if my blackened and burned heart explodes ❞

So I came back, and you were a wreck. Is it bad to feel a sort of sick satisfaction when I saw the devastation you had caused? And, was it even worse to feel no remorse? I just wanted to see how much I meant to you. 

❝ Just pass me by ❞

And, even as you lay me on the bed and press the cloth to my mouth, I only inhale. I only ever wanted to be completely yours. Even if the last image I ever see is you, I'm glad that you're smiling.

❝ Let's not grow apart. ❞

( ❝ ❞are song lyrics) 

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this in uhhhhh 2015?? on AFF. thought I'd post it here! stream blossom tears even if you've already heard it, idc its a good song.


End file.
